It's All Her Fault
by Leppeh
Summary: Sort of a prompt from FB DWP. What could possibly go wrong with a kiss?


Disclaimer: I don't own DWP, just borrowing for some fluff and fun.

**XXXX**

Andrea Priestly-Sachs is fed up with all of it. Stick a fork in her, she's done! She needed it to be over a week ago. Who said patience is a virtue was an idiot and clearly a man. If they had been experiencing the discomforts, the sleepless nights, the tears, and the emotional roller coaster like she has been then they wouldn't have coined the phrase in the first place. _'Men! What do they know? It's not like they'll ever experience being pregnant or understand the uncomfortable feeling of being a week past her due date. Hmph!'_

"Momma, are you okay?" Her daughter, Caroline asked worriedly, while her other two children, Cassidy and Wyatt, turned back from their lain positions on the floor to look at her with concerned expressions.

Andy stopped her internal, grumpy thoughts and looked over at her children in surprise. She had been so lost in her internal dialogue that she hadn't realized she was huffing and puffing out loud. Pasting on a, hopefully convincing, smile, she said, "Yes, darling. I'm fine. Just trying to get comfortable in this sofa since your baby sister is insisting on kicking and nudging my internal organs."

The children, satisfy with Andy's response, turned their attention back to the television. Their mom was out, attending the Met Gala with Nigel as her date, since Andy is on bed rest until the baby is born. Before their mom left though, she had told them to keep their eyes on the local news channel, for what, they didn't know. They've been watching the news for the past fifteen minutes and quite frankly they were bored with it. Between the weatherman telling them to expect rain on Sunday and the traffic guy stating traffic jam at the George Washington Bridge, shocking, there was nothing else of interest.

"Look! They're showing the front entrance to the Met Gala!" Cassidy exclaimed in excitement.

"It's mommy!" Wyatt called out, while jumping up from his place on the floor and pointing to the television.

They all watched as the camera zoomed in on Miranda walking down the red carpet, with Nigel escorting her up the stairs of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Flashing camera lens went wild around her as the many photographers all try to capture pictures of her. Miranda's fake smile in place, started turning this way and that way in her gold, gathered Lanvin gown, as she posed for the photographers. Meanwhile, Andy and the children watched Miranda do her thing in captivated silence. On her last turn, Miranda looked right at the news camera and with a real, genuine smile, sent an air kiss.

Gasping in surprise, Caroline sat up on her knees and proclaimed, "Mom just sent us a kiss!"

Cassidy, also in excitement, sat up and excitedly said, "On live television!"

Andy chuckles as she watched Wyatt join his sisters in their excitement by dancing in circles in front of the television. Her heart had fluttered when she saw Miranda sent the air kiss, it was so unexpected and so not Miranda, that it makes Andy loves her wife even more. What's even better is watching their kids light up in happiness because of that simple gesture. Just watching them all giddy and giggly fills Andy's heart to the point that she feels like she wants to explode. _'Oh wait, that's my bladder. Shoot!'_

"Could one of you be a dear and help me up, please? I really need to go pee," Andy said as she tries to push herself up into a sitting position. Giggling, Cassidy quickly rushed over and helped her stand in an upright position before letting go of her arms so that she waddle, as fast as she can in her state, to the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD!"

**XXXX**

Meanwhile, at the Met Gala…

Miranda Priestly-Sachs' fake smile firmly in place, made her rounds around the room. She'd only been there for less than ten minutes and already she was ready to leave. Many of her favorite acquaintances asked after her wife, while others, like this current gentleman, that she didn't care for much, is droning on about whatever it is that he's droning on about. What made him think she cared to know about anything he is saying is beyond her. Not wanting to be rude, she discreetly looked around the room, hoping to catch sight of Nigel or Emily.

As if they both heard her mentally yelling for them to come rescue her, Nigel and Emily quickly dashed towards her. "Miranda!" They both yelled out at the same time.

Pretending to be irritated with the interruptions, Miranda pursed her lips and said, "Have you two lost your mind? Yelling like that, seriously."

Nigel waved her reprimand away with his right hand and proclaimed, "We have to go! Now!"

Emily nodded her head in agreement and stated, "Roy is waiting out front! Come on!"

Rolling her eyes at their dramatic rescue, she said, "What are you on about? I still have ten minutes before I can leave."

"No you don't! Six is in labour!"

**XXXX**

Andrea Priestly-Sachs, while laid out on the hospital bed and trying to breathe through the contractions, wishes she could take back what she was grumbling about earlier that evening. Part of her wants this to be over quickly, while the other part want the contraction to slow down some so that her wife can be there at her side for the birth of their daughter.

"Where is she?" Andy demanded in between contractions.

The doctor and nurses, not knowing the answer, looked at one another apprehensively. Andy had been at the hospital half an hour ago. At first she was friendly and pleasant. However, as her contractions are getting closer together and she's starting to get more dilated to where she'll have to push, pleasantries went out the window when the doctor had told her that. She had declared that that isn't happening until her wife gets there.

"Miranda FREAKING Priestly," Andy yelled. "Where the hell are you?! OH MY GOD!"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Miranda declared breathlessly, as she burst into the room. She hastily rushed over to Andy's side and took hold of her hand. "I'm here my love."

"Don't touch me!" Andy declared angrily as she shook Miranda's hand away. "This is all your fault!"

Not taking offense to her wife's declaration while she's dealing with labour pains, Miranda brushed Andy's hair away from her face and kissed her temple. "Yes, darling," Miranda acquiesced.

"Oh GOD!" Andy quickly grabbed the hand she shook away and squeezed, hard. Miranda winced in pain while she helped Andy go through her breathing exercises.

"I don't like you right now," Andy gritted out.

"You're doing great darling," Miranda soothed. "I love you so much."

END


End file.
